Problem: Is ${849884}$ divisible by $4$ ?
Answer: A number is divisible by $4$ if the last two digits are divisible by $4$ . [ Why? We can rewrite the number as a multiple of $100$ plus the last two digits: $ \gray{8498} {84} = \gray{8498} \gray{00} + {84} $ Because $849800$ is a multiple of $100$ , it is also a multiple of $4$ So as long as the value of the last two digits, ${84}$ , is divisible by $4$ , the original number must also be divisible by $4$ Is the value of the last two digits, $84$ , divisible by $4$ Yes, ${84 \div 4 = 21}$, so $849884$ must also be divisible by $4$.